Survival Led By God
by Merle The Great
Summary: It has been hundreds of years since he left Vatican. It has been hundreds of years since he retired. It has been hundreds of years since his friend, Carl, died. Gabriel Van Helsing is forced out of retirement as the apocalypse begins. Van Helsing is once again working as the left hand of the God.Rated M for character death and stuff. No pairings yet, if ever.
1. Prologue

**NEW FICTION! I'm having a poll up for witch story I'll continue, this or 'America, The Colonies?'. You have up till the end of 'The Ishvalan Warrior' to vote. So, check it out!**

**After I have finished the one that wins, I'll continue with the other one.**

**Anyways, this is Van Helsing and The Walking Dead crossover. I didn't find any, so I made one. And if you don't know what Gabriel looks like, check it out!**

**This takes place after the Van Helsing movie and at the beginning of 3rd season of TWD.**

**I don't own Van Helsing or TWD**

"Talking"

_"Thinking, Flashback"_

"SHOUTING"

_"SHOUTING WHILE THINKING"_

* * *

Survival Led By God

Prologue

* * *

Lone figure walked down the road. He was wearing black leather overcoat over grey sweater. He had black jeans on and black boots, long black hair, that reached his shoulders, stubbly beard, cross shaped necklace and black fedora-stetson hat (what am I supposed to call that?). His name was Gabriel Van Helsing. Hundreds of years ago, he had worked for the Vatican, killing all kinds of monsters and demons and all that, but he had retired after his friend, Carl, died.

He had spent years living peacefully at Italy, until people started to get suspicious at his long lifespan. He had moved to America, wich had recently gotten new president, Franklin D. Roosevelt. He had moved to New York and had lived there for fifty years, before moving to Atlanta. He had lived there for the rest thirty years before the apocalypse. When the shit hit the fan, he had left on the road. The military had bombed the city after he left, so he had left on good time.

Every single day, after the apocalypse, Gabriel had prayed his God for guidance, without getting any. He still believed in God, but less and less everyday. He had gotten his Remington 870 from some store on the way, as well as some ammo and backbag for suplies.

Suddenly, sound of engine was heard. Van Helsing stopped walking and looked at the direction of the sound. Grey Nissan speeded past him, without even stopping. Van Helsing sighed and continued walking. These days you couldn't trust anyone. Gabriel continued walking for at least ten minutes, when the grey Nissan came back, followed by some military trucks. As the cars stopped, man came out of the Nissan.

The man had brown hair, black jacket, grey pants, light brown button up shirt and black smart shoes. The man seemed to be the leader of the group. All the while the man was approaching him, he wore calm face, that betrayed no emotions.

Gabriel looked the man in the eyes. Silence settled over them. No-one said anything for atleast a minute. The silence broke when the man said: "Who are you?" Gabriel didn't take his eyes off the man's when he answered: "It is polite to tell your name first."

The man flashed a smile for a second, before returning his face to the same calm as before. "I am the Governor of Woodburry, small town we live in. It's safe there. And you are?" the Governor told him, earning nod from Van Helsing.

"I am Gabriel Van Helsing."

* * *

**to be continued...**

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know!**

**So Van Helsing has met the Governor! What will happen next?**

**Don't forget to vote! **

**Check my other stories and review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Now that I have finally finished 'The Ishvalan Warrior' and come back from my vacation, I'm continuing these other stories I have.**

**Last time I wrote that Van Helsing had black hair, but he has somewhat brown hair, but doesn't matter, I guess. Let's just say that he dyed his hair or something.**

**I also wrote 'Woodburry' instead of 'Woodbury'.**

**I don't own Van Helsing or TWD**

"Talking"

_"Thinking, Flashback"_

"SHOUTING"

_"SHOUTING WHILE THINKING"_

* * *

Survival Led By God

Chapter 1: Woodbury

* * *

The crowd had gathered in the streets of Woodbury. They were waiting for their Governor to get back and bring the news to them. Faint sound of engine was heard and soon enough military truck came to view from tree line. The citizens of Woodbury made space for the trucks to stop at. The Governor came out off one of them and made a speech about how they were late and they were killed by 'biters' already.

When the Governor ended his speech, the crowd cheered and left to do their stuff: men went to guard the fences of their town and women went to take care of their children and make food.

The Governor ordered some of his men to take the trucks somewhere and gestured Van Helsing to follow him, followed by Martinez. When Van Helsing stepped in the room, the Governor asked for Martinez to leave them and lock the door behind him. The man did so without questions.

Van Helsing scanned the room with his eyes, looking for any way to escape if the situation needed it. He didn't find any. The Governor waited for couple of minutes for him to say something, but when he didn't say anything, he began: "So, Gabriel. I can call you Gabriel, right?" it was more like a statement than question and he didn't wait for answer and continued: "What brings you here, Georgia, I mean. Your name doesn't sound like from around here." Van Helsing just looked at the Governor for couple of seconds and continued looking around the room.

After couple of minutes he answered: "I couldn't stay were I was before." the Governor just nodded and replied: "You look like you can handle yourself. I assume you know how to use a gun." the Governor looked at Van Helsing couple of seconds and continued: "Martinez will show you to your new apartment. When you are ready, look for Merle, he'll get something for you to do." Van Helsing nodded and the Governor called for Martinez to take Gabriel to his new apartment.

The two of them walked down the streets of Woodbury. People were looking curiously at Van Helsing, probably wondering who the new guy was. Van Helsing spotted someone who was missing an arm and had some kind of knife holder on it's place. The man was talking to some dark skinned man carrying a bow and arrows on his back. Van Helsing spotted also two women in a middle of some arguement that ended with the dark skinned one walking away with a angry look on her face. The woman looked at him for a second and narrowed her eyes. Van Helsing thought nothing of it, thinking the woman didn't trust new people.

When they arrived in front of a door of a row house that didn't look any different than the rest of the houses in the town, Martinez opened the door and gestured for Van Helsing to go first. The apartment was nothing special, it had two rooms, one bathroom. One of the rooms had bed, closet with some clothes, night table and lamp. The other room had fridge, table and couple of chairs. It was good enough for Van Helsing.

Before leaving, Martinez told him to give all supplies to him, which he did, but with little hesitation. He was allowed to keep some ammution and his Remington. Martinez said he was lucky to even keep that. The Governor had probably took liking to him.

When Martinez left, Van Helsing took his hat off and looked through the clothes they had given to him. He threw most of them to thrash can and left only some jeans and black and grey t-shirts and sweaters.

After that, he took off his coat, fell on his bed and closed his eyes.

He would probably like it here.

* * *

Merle was checking some guns for any problems. It was difficult with only one hand, but he refused to ask for help. He didn't need any, he never did. He put the gun back and took another one to check it too. Suddenly, he heard something small hit the floor and cursed. He looked around for it when he heard voice behind him: "You looking for this?"

Merle turned to look at the source of the voice and saw man hand up and holding the hammer of the gun. Merle took the hammer from the man and put the gun back on. To his irritation, the man didn't leave, just stood there. Merle turned to look at the man angrily. "What is ya standin' there fo'? Ah don't need yer help so get lost!" Merle said angrily. To his surprise, the man didn't even flinch and just replied calmly: "The Governor told me to ask for a job from you."

Merle stared right in the man's eyes for a minute, before turning around and nodding. "Ain't many who can stare a Dixon right in th' eyes. What's yer name?" Merle asked calmly, earning 'Van Helsing' as a reply. The name surprised the Dixon ever so slightly, making him turn around to face the man.

"Van Helsing? Yer not from aroun' here. Mah name's Merle Dixon." Merle replied and gestured for Van Helsing to follow him. They walked towards one of the military trucks Van Helsing had arrived with. There were couple of more guys waiting around it, including Martinez.

"Van Helsing, meet Martinez, Milton and Tim." Merle said and went to sit in the front seat. They introduced themselves and went to sit in the truck. Martinez to the drivers seat and the rest to the trunk. The truck's engine started and they sped off the gates of Woodbury.

Van Helsing looked at Tim and asked: "Where are we going?" the man looked at him and was about to answer when Milton called out nervously: "We are going to one of our traps to look for any biters. Merle didn't tell you that? I should have know he would leave something like that untold." Van Helsing stared at the man, not because of what they were about to do, but because he had blurted it out so fast. Milton seemed to get uncomfortable under his gaze and said 'sorry' ever so quietly. Van Helsing just sighed and turned to look at Tim once again.

"Where do we need these 'biters' for?" he asked, earning glance from the man, before the man replied: "We're holding up an event were you can challenge someone to fight, surrounded by the biters. That is where we need them." Van Helsing was little suprised about that, but thought nothing of it. He nodded to the man and turned to look at the scenery. _"Hmmm, those events sound interesting. I think I'll take a look at them." _

After ten or so minutes, they arrived at clearing. There was some kind of device spinning and making some kind of noise near a hole on the ground. It looked interesting to say the least and Van Helsing desided to ask Milton about it: "Interesting device, who made it?" the man seemed startled from being spoke to and he replied quickly: "I developed it and some other people put it together. It's purpose is to attract attention of the biters and get them to fall in the hole on the ground." Van Helsing just nodded and looked as Merle played around with the walkers and Van Helsing desided to help Tim and Martinez to drag them to the trunk of the truck.

When they left the clearing, he couldn't help but think how Carl would react to these new devices that had been invented after his dead. Those thoughts took him to his memories of the Vatican, all the demons and creatures he had hunted down for them and to certain Anna Valerious. That took him to how he had turned to werewolf and been cured by the same Anna, at the cost of her life. Van Helsing shook his head out of those thoughts and he focused at the scenery. When they finally reached Woodbury again, he was asked by Merle to accompany him to the guard duty. He had agreed, just to get the thoughts of his former friends out of his head.

The guard duty went pretty well and Van Helsing was able to keep thoughts of his friends out of his head. That was until the two girls he had seen arguing before heading towards the gate. Merle went to talk to them and came back little later and called out: "Hey, Brownie!" he earned the attention of Martinez and the two of them talked with each other. One of the girls came to speak with Merle, only for Merle to ask her to back off politely. After couple of minutes, Merle opened the gates and gestured for the two of them to go on. They argued a little and the dark skinned one left, but the other one didn't. Van Helsing heard the other one call out: 'MICHONNE!' but to no avail. Van Helsing glanced at the one left, but turned quickly away. He couldn't handle the sad face she had.

* * *

Later that day, people of Woodbury gathered to some arena that had been put up. They were exited, so exited some of them were almost jumping with joy. Van Helsing was there. Not so exited, but a little curious. He wanted to know about these events Woodbury had and hopefully it woud be good distraction. Among the crowd, he noticed the girl who had been left behind by Michonne. Her name was Andrea, if he remembered right. Van Helsing was happy to see she wasn't sad anymore. Some music started to play, and Van Helsing noticed it was different than he was used to back in his days. _"This sure ain't no Tšaikovski." _He thought and laughed a little at his inside joke. He had hated the music of the 19th century.

Suddenly, the lights were lighted and people cheered as Martinez came to the arena, followed by Merle. The crowd started to shout their names and the event reminded Gabriel of some boxing maches he had been at during the 80s. Only difference was that there were no biters. After a whistle, Merle kicked Martinez in the face. _"Okay, not so much like boxing." _Van Helsing thought and continued to watch Merle beating Martinez down. Suddenly, thanks to his good hearing he had left from being a werewolf, he heard someone talking. He looked around the audience and noticed Andrea arguing with The Governor. He overheard some of their conversation and agreed with Andrea at the 'you are teaching them the walkers aren't dangerous' part, but people had the right to have fun. And if people thought biters weren't dangerous, that could be easily fixed with teaching people about them. Andrea was just worrying too much. Van Helsing froze at that though. If Anna was there today, she would probably worry just as much.

He was pulled out of his thoughts, when Merle shouted in victory and people cheered more wildly. "Now, we have special guest here today, who has the honor to fight our Merle Dixon. Ladies and gentleman, the newest addition to the Army of Woodbury, I present you: GABRIEL VAN HELSING!" Tim called out and gestured for Van Helsing to come to the stage. Gabriel hesitated a little, but went down eventually. People cheered and Gabriel gave his coat and hat to Tim. Up close, he could see the biters didn't have any teeth. Van Helsing turned to look at Merle, who had a huge grin on his face.

"Let's give them a show!"

* * *

**to be continued...**

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know!**

**Happy New Year everyone!**

**So, Van Helsing is in the Woodbury now, and he seemes to like it there. It will probably change, though.**

**And Van Helsing is calling zombies 'biters' and not 'walkers', because people of Woodbury call them that.**

**New chapter next week! **

**Check out my other stories and review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yeah, new chapter. I'm surprised, these new stories are getting more attention than my first one...I wonder why.**

**I have to watch some Walking Dead episodes before new chapter, so it takes longer time...just so you know.**

**Anyway, in this chapter we see something you have been waiting for (not really), the fight between Merle and Gabriel! They also go hunt Michonne and Merle has a run in with some old friends.**

**I don't own Van Helsing or TWD**

"Talking"

_"Thinking, Flashback"_

"SHOUTING"

_"SHOUTING WHILE THINKING"_

**CHAPTER 2: BEGIN!**

* * *

Survival Led By God

Chapter 2: Hunting Michonne

* * *

Andrea stared at the man who was about to fight Merle in horror. She had seen him earlier, but now that she knew he was new, she couldn't help but question the man. _"He's new and they send him to fight against Merle? Why did he even agree to this? Can't he see this is wrong?" _Andrea was deep in thought and didn't notice Governor looking at her. The man looked at her expression and couldn't help but smirk, even if it was only for a second.

"Andrea, what's wrong?" Phillip asked with fake concern in his voice, making Andrea flinch and look at the man. "Do you have every new member fight against someone?" Andrea questioned, making the man look surprised. " No, even I didn't know about this. It must be Merle's idea." the Governor of Woodbury replied.

Andrea wasn't satisfied, but let the thing be for now.

* * *

"Come on, cowboy! Let Merle see what yer made of!" Merle taunted with a grin as he walked towards Van Helsing casually. Van Helsing took stance he had learned from somewhere he didn't remember. Being so old had it's downsides. Gabriel grinned as Merle got nearer. "I'm little rusty, but I can handle one redneck easily." Gabriel taunted, making Merle's grin widen. And suddenly Van Helsing was laying on the ground holding his stomach.

"Come on, cowboy! Yer better than that!" Merle called out as he took a hold of Gabriel's collar. The crowd was cheering and Van Helsing saw Andrea looking at the scene, looking sick. Merle had dragged Van Helsing to one of the biter's they had brought.

Gabriel decided to fight back. He kicked Merle's legs, making the man fall on his back, and pushed himself to his feet. He kicked the biter to head and turned towards Merle on the same second. The man looked suprised, but didn't have time to regain from the shock and soon enough, Van Helsing had punched Merle to stomach and had the man on neck lock.

The crowd cheered as Merle showed yield sign and Gabriel let the man go.

When they were exiting to resume guard the walls, Andrea stormed in front of them. "Why did you agree to that?" she asked with a shaking voice, making Gabriel and Merle look at each other. "Agree to what?" Gabriel asked with no emotion, making Andrea's eyes widen. "To fight at the event! Don't you see it's wrong?" she asked, making Merle raise eyebrown and Van Helsing to sigh. "What is wrong about that? It's only for people to have something to do other than survive. People have right to have..." Gabriel continued, only to realize Andrea was making her way away from them. Merle smirked and patted Van Helsing to shoulder. "Come on, cowboy. Let's go guard th' wall."

Unknown to them all, the Governor had followed Andrea to make sure she didn't do anything reckless, only to find her arguing with Gabriel and Merle. He was pleased to hear Van Helsing defend the event, and found himself smirking.

Everything was going nicely, only if that Michonne was taken care of...

* * *

The next day, Van Helsing was walking towards the gate. Merle had asked him to go with him for a little hunt. He hadn't said what they were going to hunt, but Van Helsing had told the man he was coming. When he got there, he found Merle and Tim with two more people: Gargulio and Crowley. They climbed in a army green Jeep Wrangler Unlimited and went on their way to the hunting. No-one talked to each other on the way, expect for Merle telling them to be cautious. The Jeep brought memories of his days in the army to Van Helsing's mind. He had been on USA's side, but was forced to fight Italy, his old home country. It hadn't been pleasant to kill people from his old country, but he had managed.

"...ing? VAN HELSING!" Van Helsing jolted awake. He had been so lost to memories, that he had fallen asleep. "You okay there man?" Tim asked him, earning a nod in response. Tim was one of the people he had started to consider as a friend. "Come on, Tim, Let's not have them wait for us." Van Helsing said, earning a nod.

After couple of hours of walking, they came across biter parts. Biter arms made G, legs made O and then there was a torso laying on it's chest. They made a sign: go back. Gargulio was the first to realize that, and he said he didn't like it. Merle decided Gargulio was scared and decided to beat it out of the boy.

That was when they heard someone moving on the woods. Everyone took out their guns and Van Helsing realized they were hunting a person. Merle said something, but Gabriel didn't quite catch it. He was lost in thought. _"Why would we be hunting a perso-" _He couldn't finish that thought as Michonne jumped down from a tree, sliced the head off Crowley and pierced Tim's stomach. Merle started to shoot at Michonne, soon followed by Van Helsing, who was angry from the lose of his friend. Gargulio just seemed frozen in place. Then she just left, with Merle close behind. Gabriel stayed with Gargulio, who seemed sickened from the sight of death.

"Come on, Gargulio. Let's make sure they won't turn." Gabriel said calmly, earning a nod from the boy. Van Helsing went over to Tim's corpse and pierced the head with a knife. Gargulio seemed to have pulled himself together and did the same with Crowley's head. Merle came back just in time to see that and was pleased to see 'little Neal' had grown up. After that they resumed hunting Michonne. Gabriel didn't know why they were hunting Michonne, but after she killed Tim and Crawley, he was eager to kill her. Even if he knew it was wrong. He would ask Merle about 'Michonne hunt' later.

After some more walking, Merle seemed eager to quit the searches and tell the Governor that they had killed Michonne. Gargulio, however, wanted to kill Michonne for killing Tim and Crowley. Van Helsing agreed with Gargulio, but Merle seemed little off. Right at the moment Merle asked Gargulio how his name was pronounced, Gabriel put a hand on the Dixon's shoulder. "Merle, let's just search for a little longer. If we don't find her then, we can go back." Gabriel offered, making Merle tense a little, but finally, the man relaxed. "Fine, but I'll say what we tell to the Governor, deal?" Merle said and stared Gargulio right in the eyes. The boy hesitated a little, but nodded after a while.

They hadn't found her in five or so minutes and they saw the three line. "What do we do now?" Gargulio asked and turned to look at Merle and Gabriel. "It would take too long to return to the Jeep. Let's find some other vehicle and go back to Woodbury." Gabriel said and Merle nodded. They walked out of the woods and noticed they were in some small town. They went out to look for a working vehicle, when they heard voices talking casually.

The group took cover behind some cars and saw two young people talking near a car. Gabriel turned to look at Merle, who was about to walk to them. "Let's make a plan; Merle, you go confront them while I and Gargulio sneak behind them. Then, we can have the vehicle." Gabriel said, earning a nod from them both. Van Helsing had been a commander at one time during the war, and he knew that to survive, you needed to take from others some times.

Merle continued walking, while the others took a longer road.

The plan was about to be put on action.

* * *

Glenn had a good day. Everything was going well in prison and he and Maggie went to look for goods. They found a small town, with only a small amount of walkers. It really was a good day. They even found some kind of store, that was locked. Locked meant not looted. Maggie asked for him to get a duck stuffed animal, which he took, of course. When he got outside and started loading the stuff to their car, he heard the voice of someone he thought he'd never hear again; Merle Dixon's.

"Where is that young people callin' home?" the older Dixon asked and pointed his gun at the two of them. "Merle?" Glenn asked the big man, who just laughed, put his gun to the ground and started to approach them. "Hey, back the hell off, buddy!" Maggie ordered, making Merle look at her and say: "Okay, honey, Jeesus." Glenn was looking at the man warily and said: "You made it." Merle turned to look at the Japanes-, sorry, Korean again and asked: "Can you tell me, is my brother alive?"

That went on for a couple of minutes. Merle asked for them to take him to his brother and smirked when he saw Gabriel and Gargulio near the girl. "Come on, you can trust me." Merle said to them. The grin he had didn't help the situation at all and Glenn finally said: "You trust us." and that's when Gabriel interfered.

"Sorry to cut your reuniting short, but we have to get going." the sound made Maggie and Glenn to turn to look at the source, making their eyes widen. There stood Gabriel and Gargulio, pointing guns at them. Merle laughed and took out his other gun and pointed it at the two. "Go in th' car now. We are going for a little drive." Merle said with a grin on his face.

Glenn looked at him and said: "We aren't going back to our camp." where Merle replied: "No, we're going to somewhere else."

Merle went to the back with Maggie and Gargulio, both had gun's pointed at her head, Glenn went to the driver's seat and Gabriel to the other front seat, pointing his gun at Glenn's head.

When they took off to the Woodbury, Michonne came out off her hiding spot behind the car. She stared hatefully at the direction they left and started walking to the direction the car had originally came from. She was going to the prison the two were talking about and stop the Governor once and for all.

The good day just turned bad.

* * *

**to be continued...**

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know!**

**Lame fighting scene, I know. **

**GARGULIO LIVES! For now...**

**To my knowledge, the way Merle & friends (lol) went to the woods isn't revealed, so I decided it to be Jeep Wrangler Unlimited. :D**

**Damn, I forgot about the wars of 20th century in Prologue, just realized that. :(**

**Oh yeah, I changed this to M rating.**

**New chapter next week! **

**Check out my other stories and review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**It's here again. The day you have been waiting for. The day, when I update this story.**

**Anyway, in this chapter, something unexpected happens and the prison group plans to look for Glenn and Maggie!**

**If you like the Dixon brothers, it's your lucky day, because they are in a big role in this chapter.**

**I don't own Van Helsing or TWD**

"Talking"

_"Thinking, Flashback"_

"SHOUTING"

_"SHOUTING WHILE THINKING"_

**BEGIN!**

* * *

Survival Led By God

Chapter 3: The Dixon Brothers

* * *

Rick stared at a woman. A woman, who just happend to come to the prison, covered in blood. Rick had brought her inside, making almost everyone question him. Carl, his son, was one of them. Once inside, Carol had took her to clean up. After that, Rick ordered everyone to their meeting room.

"Could you say that part again?" Rick asked, too shocked to believe her. Michonne just nodded, looked around and answered: "Glenn and Maggie, as you called them, were kidnapped." this had different emotions coming up to them. Hershel was looking down in worry, Beth was staring blankly ahead, Daryl looked annoyed, but a little worried, Carol looked horrified, Carl was staring at his feet in thought and Rick was still looking at her in disbelief.

"Do you have any idea who did this?" Rick asked slowly, making everyone in the room look at Michonne hopefully. Everyone expect Daryl. Michonne narrowed her eyes as she stared Rick straight in the eyes. "There's a group of survivors in a town called 'Woodbury'. For a first glance, it looks safe and trustful, but their leader, a man who calls himself 'Governor', is anything but. Sure, he seems nice and all, but I don't believe him." Michonne replied, her voice raising towards the end.

When she tried to calm herself, Rick glanced at his group and then back to Michonne. "So, you believe this 'Governor' is the one behind the kidnap?" Rick asked, earning a glare, that said it all. "Was it the Governor who took them?" Rick continued. At this point, even Daryl seemed interested, but tried to look like he didn't care.

"No." Michonne answered, glancing around the room again.

"Then who?" Rick asked, now little annoyed at her short answers.

"Merle, Governor's right hand man and two others from Woodbury. I think they were called something like 'Gargulio' and 'Van Helsing' or something." Michonne replied. The temperature seemed to drop as she said 'Merle'. Everyone, expect Michonne, looked at Daryl, who walked towards the table Michonne and Rick were seated at.

"Merle Dixon?" he asked sharply, but with a hint of hope. Michonne glared at him for a minute, but answered: "Yes." Daryl leaned forward to look at her eyes. "What's it for you?" Michonne continued, making Daryl narrow his eyes. "He's mah brother." Daryl replied and made his way towards the door that led outside, only to be stopped by Rick.

"Outta mah way, Rick. I'll go talk t' mah brother." Daryl said sharply, making Rick flinch in his mind. "Daryl, think about this. You can't just go to the Woodbury and demand to talk to Merle. We have to think a plan to get Glenn and Maggie back, remember?" Rick reasoned, earning narrowed eyes from Daryl.

Daryl grunted and made his way back to the cellblock. Just before he disappeared from Rick's view, he stopped and called out: "He's mah brother."

Then, he was gone.

* * *

Gabriel Van Helsing walked the streets of Woodbury. He had been looking for Merle for half an hour already. He had wanted to talk to the man about what they were going to tell the Governor, but didn't seem to find him. He had gone first to Gargulio to talk with the boy, but the boy had said to talk with Merle about it. Gabriel had asked almost everyone already, and the only one to know something was Martinez, but the man had said he couldn't tell anyone, Governor's orders.

So, Van Helsing went to look for the Governor to ask him. That proved to be just as hard as looking for Merle. It was like they had disappeared. Van Helsing had been able to get Governor's adress from some girl (not a surprise there), and was now looking for it. When Gabriel stopped in front of the house of Governor, Merle stepped out, with a little blood on his shirt. Gabriel raised an eyebrown and looked at the Dixon questioningly, only to receive a dismissing wave of hand from Merle.

"What do ya want?" Merle asked as they continued walking towards the wall. Gabriel noticed slight hint of anger in the Dixon's voice.

"I was just wondering; what did you tell to the Governor?" Gabriel asked casually, making Merle stop and look at him. "Don't worry about it. Let me handle him." Merle said with a hint of superiority in his voice and continued walking. Gabriel didn't say it, but he didn't think leaving everything to Merle was a good thing.

_"Oh well, at least I don't have to worry." _Gabriel thought with a smile.

* * *

It was night. Daryl was packing supplies to is bag. Thanks to Michonne, they had the location of Woodbury. He had to see Merle. The whole last year he had thought he'd never see his brother again, and now, when he had a change, Rick didn't allow it. _"Why do ah even listen t' him? Ah can see mah brother if ah want." _Daryl thought and pulled the bag to his back and went to leave the prison, only to be stopped by a voice. "Daryl, where are you going?" Daryl turned and saw Carol leaning against a doorway. Daryl sighed and replied: "Ah'm sorry, but ah have t' see Merle. He's mah family."

Carol made her way to Daryl and looked him in the eyes. "He is, but we are too. Are you just going to leave us for Merle like that? It's not like you." she said and tried to step a little more closer to him, only for Daryl to take a step back. "Ya don't know me." Daryl replied coolly and continued his way out. Just before he stepped outside, he heard a small sob from the way he came from.

"Ah'm sorry." Daryl whispered for no one to hear.

He stepped outside and felt the cool night air.

* * *

Next day, Merle was patrolling the wall, when he saw a small figure approaching on a street. "Hey, check it out." Merle called out to Van Helsing, who was sitting on a chair next to the wall. Van Helsing climped up to the wall to see what Merle meant, and saw the same figure. "Is it a biter?" Gabriel asked, making Merle shook his head. "Nah, it walks too confidently. Ah'd say it's a human." Merle replied and brought his rifle up and glanced through the scope, only to gasp at what he saw. He brought the rifle down and muttered: "Well I'll be damned."

Then he turned towards Gabriel, who had heard the muttered part, and ordered him to open the gate. Van Helsing didn't know what was so important, but did as he was told and soon enough, the gate was open and Merle halfway towards the figure.

When Merle saw that the figure was indeed, his brother, he laughed and shouted at Daryl: "Well, look who's here! Mah little brother finally got out of the hands of the Officer Friendly." Daryl looked startled to see his brother coming towards him, missing an arm and with a huge grin on his face. They both stood there, staring at each other, neither of them knowing what to say.

"Merle." Daryl started, making Merle nod.

"Come on, Daryl. Ah'll talk t' the Governor about lettin' ya stay." Merle replied, brought his left hand over Daryl's shoulder and led him to the gates of Woodbury, where Van Helsing was waiting, having heard everything they had said.

"So, this is your brother. I'm Gabriel Van Helsing." Gabriel said, offering his hand towards Daryl, who looked at it for a while, before taking it.

"Daryl Dixon."

* * *

The Governor was in his house, sitting on a couch, staring to the distance, when someone knocked on the door. He didn't move for a while, but when he heard Merle's voice say something like 'He's probably sleeping or something', he moved to open the door. There stood Merle, Gabriel and someone he didn't recognize.

"What is it?" Phillip asked with an annoyed voice, earning a smirk from Merle as a reply. _"That's strange. He's always formal in my presence." _Phillip thought and looked questingly at the older Dixon.

"This right here, is mah brother, Daryl." Merle said, padding Daryl on the shoulder and gesturing for Daryl to greet the Governor. Daryl just stayed put. The Governor, however, raised an eyebrown and stared Daryl right in the eyes for a minute, before looking at Merle again. "Really?" he asked, making Merle's eyes narrow. "So, he has information about the prison?" Philliph asked, making Daryl look at the man warily and Merle to smirk. But then, Governor said something that made Daryl reconsider his choice in coming here.

"Maybe he could entertain the prisoners later?"

* * *

Later that day, Glenn and Maggie were ready to attack their captors. Glenn had snapped the walkers bones to use as weapons and now they were waiting for Merle to come back. When the door opened, revealing someone they didn't know and Merle. Maggie went and stabbed the first man to the throath, killing him, but Glenn didn't do so well. Merle had him pinned against the floor.

Maggie took the first guy's weapon and pointed it at Merle. "LET HIM GO!" Maggie ordered, but was cut short when they heard footsteps. All three of them turned to look at the direction. "No one threatens mah brother." Daryl said coldy, pointing his crossbow at Maggie. He hated to do that to the two, but didn't want Merle to die now. Not so soon after he found him.

Glenn and Maggie were shocked to see Daryl there, siding with Merle. Merle just grinned, got up from the ground and went to stand next to Daryl. "Good work, Daryl. Ah knew ah could trust ya." Merle said proudly. That was when the reinforcements arrived.

As they were being dragged away, Glenn looked at Daryl in betrayal and hatred. "Traitor." he said coldly, not knowing it hurt the man.

It hurt Daryl more than he could have imagined.

* * *

**to be continued...**

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know!**

**Sorry for those who wanted more Van Helsing. **

**Sorry if Daryl is OOC. I thought he would do that for his brother, if he had to choose.**

**Yeah, it's going a little different than the show now. Things that happened in the show are still going to happen, but they are slightly altered.**

**New chapter next week! **

**Check out my other stories and review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**New chapter. Nothing special has happened to me. I got a new math teacher...and that's all.**

**Thanks for continued support for the one person, who has reviewed.**

**I think I was overdoing Daryl's and Merle's 'Redneck accent', so I decided to lessen it...at least a little.**

**Anyway, in this chapter, Rick and the others go to Woodbury, looking for Glenn and Maggie, the Governor orders Merle and Daryl to fight each other.**

**I don't own Van Helsing or TWD**

"Talking"

_"Thinking, Flashback"_

"SHOUTING"

_"SHOUTING WHILE THINKING"_

**BEGIN!**

* * *

Survival Led By God

Chapter 4: The Truth About Woodbury

* * *

**Tens of minutes earlier**

* * *

Rick, Michonne and Oscar watched the guards walking on the wall of Woodbury. They were going to free Glenn and Maggie, and had been planning it for days. After all, they didn't have much time. Daryl's disappearance did nothing to help the situation, not after Carol had told them Daryl left to see his brother. Rick had been planning to take the man with them to rescue Glenn and Maggie, that was the least he could do to the man, but Daryl had left.

"What are we gonna do?" Oscar asked, making everyone look at Rick, who just kept watching the guards.

"We sneak in and look for Glenn and Maggie. There is also the possibility that Daryl is in there; as a prisoner or soldier." Rick answered, making Michonne narrow her eyes and Oscar to stare at Rick.

"Lets go." Michonne said and proceed with the plan.

They went in from the secret passange discovered by Michonne, and no one saw their entry. They moved to one of the buildings and Rick looked out of the window. The streets were almost empty, with the expection of five or so people. Then he saw someone, dressed in long coat and some kind of fedora, walking towards the people and start the conversation with them.

"Where are they?" Rick asked Michonne, who offered one place, only for Rick to counter it with 'What if they're not there?' Then the door opened.

"I know you're in there. I saw you moving from outside." came the voice of a unnamed man. Rick took hold of the man and asked him guestions, without getting any. Rick placed a rag in the mans mouth and Oscar took him out with a knock to the back of his head.

They moved the unconscious man and went on with their plan.

* * *

Van Helsing walked down the streets of Woodbury. He was looking for Merle and Daryl to get company. He saw a movement inside one of the houses, but shrugged it off as someone was moving towards the house already. He saw some people he didn't know and asked:

"Have you seen Merle?" the people just shook their heads and made a move to continue walking, when Van Helsing continued: "Do you have any idea where he could be?" the people looked at each other and one of them said: "Maybe he's with the Governor?" Van Helsing stared at the woman and smiled. "I didn't think of that." And then he continued walking towards the place he knew the Governor was at: the Prison of Woodbury.

* * *

**Present**

* * *

Daryl stared at his brother after Glenn and Maggie were dragged out. The man didn't seem to have been affected at all. Then again, Merle never liked the Korean and didn't even know Maggie. The elder Dixon seemed to notice his stare, because he turned his head to look Daryl in the eyes. "Somethin' ya need, lil brotha?" Merle asked with the tiniest amount of concern in his eyes, making Daryl doubt there was any.

"What are ya gonna do to 'em?" Daryl asked, his stare hardening, making Merle grin. "Oh, I'm not gonna do anythin' to 'em. If ya wanna know, ask the Governor." Merle answered, making Daryl narrow his eyes.

Then suddenly, they heard a grenade go off.

"Daryl. Let's get those sons of bitches." Merle whispered to his brother, earning a nod. They moved out of the room they were at, shooting at the people who took Glenn and Maggie.

_"Wait. Why would anyone come for Glenn and Maggie? Unless..." _Daryl thought, his eyes widening as he realized it. It was Rick and others.

"Merle?" Daryl asked, making his brother look at him. "What is it again? Can't ya see I'm busy." Merle asked, jogging after the attackers. Daryl followed and continued: "It's Rick and others. They came for Glenn and Maggie." Merle laughed a little and looked at his brother again.

"Of course it would be 'em."

* * *

Van Helsing took cover behind one of the buildings as he heard the grenade go off. He was close to the cells and had been about to step in the building. He saw five people come out of the building and recognized three of them: Michonne, and Glenn and Maggie; the prisoners. The other two were unknown for now. He watched them go past him and soon, he saw the Dixon brothers rush out of the building after them.

Van Helsing went after them and muttered: "Time to join the party."

* * *

Rick and the others rushed inside one of the buildings to take a breath. Rick was about to ask Glenn was he okay, but the Korean was first. "Rick, it was Merle. He did this to us. And with him was his brother, Daryl." Rick looked shocked at this and almost fell over. "Daryl? Why would he do anything to you?" Rick asked with a shocked voice. Glenn looked angry and Maggie answered: "He pointed his crossbow at me and was ready to shoot if I shot Merle. They were going to execute us. I don't know why he did that."

Rick sat down and rubbed his forehead. His most trustable man, no, friend, was siding with the Governor. "Can you walk?" Rick asked Glenn, who nodded.

This was going badly.

* * *

Merle, Daryl, Martinez and Gabriel walked in some room, where the Governor was waiting. Van Helsing had met the Dixons and Martinez and they had decided to go to the Governor. With him were Milton, Andrea and Shumpert. Andrea seemed shocked to see Daryl, but said nothing as Governor waited for Merle to raport.

"They killed Warren." Merle simply stated, seemingly shocking the Governor, but Merle knew it was faked. After coming up with a plan and a lot of arguement between him and Andrea, Governor left the room. Martinez, Shumpert, Gabriel and Merle left the room soon after. Daryl was about to follow, when Andrea called out to him: "Daryl!" Daryl turned to look at her. He had been just as shocked to see her as she had been seeing him. Daryl waited for her to continue.

"Good luck." she simply said, earning a nod from Daryl before he left after the others.

Rick shot at the people shooting at them. They were making a rush for it after being found. They made it to the car after throwing a smoke granade to cover them. Rick shot some more and reloaded his gun when he saw Daryl reloading his shotgun. Rick blinked and watched the Dixon shoot Oscar. Rick shot him with tears in his eyes, hitting the man straight to his face. He rushed over to where the body layed, only to see it wasn't Daryl, but some other Woodbury soldier.

"RICK!" he heard Maggie shout and he made his way to the wall.

Maggie shot Oscar to prevent him changing.

They left the place in hurry, right after being accompanied by Michonne.

* * *

The arena was full of people as Van Helsing made his way to the place. He was assigned to be one of the guards. He hadn't Daryl in a while, which was strange. He had expected him to be guarding the place too. _"Oh well. Maybe he's at the wall or something."_ He thought and looked around and saw Merle looking around, seemingly wondering were Daryl was. Gabriel was about to go talk to the man, when Governor walked to the arena.

The man made a speech about 'being a failure' and 'terrorists', but when he said one of their own was a terrorist, Gabriel tenced a little. He senced something bad was about to happen. The last time that happened, he had left Atlanta, just before military bombed it's streets.

He froze at the man's next words.

"Merle." Governor said and pointed at the man, who seemed just as confused as Van Helsing was. The Governor continued to talk about how Merle led them in and all that. _"What is he talking about? Merle was with me and Daryl all the time." _Van Helsing thought and froze again as he saw someone being dragged to the arena, and heard what Governor said next.

"This, is one of the terrorists. Merle's own brother."

As he said that, the bag from the man's head was taken off, revealing one Daryl Dixon, who was looking around in betrayal and fury, before settling to look at Merle calmly. _"Daryl? Terrorist? He didn't even invade today." _Gabriel thought and instantly knew the Governors nature; when things didn't go as planned, plame someone.

The people at the arena wanted their dead. The only people, other than Governor and his men, were Andrea and Gabriel, who both looked around at the shouting people. Van Helsing locked his eyes with Merle, who stared coldly at Van Helsing. Van Helsing just shook his head in confusion, earning a nod of understanding from Merle.

Then the Governor spoke again. "Fight, till the death."

As the crowd shouted in approval, Van Helsing decided what to do.

Save the Dixons.

* * *

Daryl stared at Merle, who looked around calmly, like nothing had happened. Daryl had always wondered how his brother managed that. Then Merle decided to be dramatic and have his own little speech. Right before punching Daryl.

He fell to the ground and was being kicked at by his own brother. Daryl understood that they had to get out of there, so, why attack him. Daryl punched Merle into nose and leaped at the man, who pinned Daryl down to the ground.

Then they heard shooting among the arena. Merle looked up and saw Van Helsing shooting at the other guards. The man had taken cover behind one of the sement blocks. No one had realized who was shooting, and the crowd paniced.

Daryl realized this was their opportinity and looked at Merle, who was already rushing towards someone, who Daryl recognized as Gabriel Van Helsing. On their way there,Daryl picked up one of the weapons from the dead Woodbury people. Merle did the same.

When they reached the man, Daryl nodded in approval, receiving one in return. "What are we gonna do?" Daryl asked. "We don't really have much to do here, Daryl. Our goal is to escape." Van Helsing said, earning a nod from Merle.

They watched as Andrea made her way to them, ducking in a reflex as a bullet went slightly past her, with fury in her eyes. "What are you doing?" she asked Van Helsing, who just stared at her. "I'm saving my friends. The guestion is: what are you going to do?" Gabriel said, making Andrea narrow her eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked, but before Van Helsing could answer, Merle cut in: "Are ya two lovebirds gonna talk there all day, or are ya gonna help us escape?"

Andrea was about to answer, when Daryl took hold of her arm, dragged her with him and said: "Come on!" They made their way towards the cars, shooting at anyone, who was trying to stop them, managing to kill many of the Woodbury's citizens. They made their way to a car, which happened to be the white Dodge Ram. Daryl hopped to the drivers seat, Andrea to the other seat, and Merle and Gabriel went to the trunk.

Thanks to the strengthened front bumber, they were able to ram it through the Gate.

They left, leaving a mess behind them.

* * *

**to be continued...**

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know!**

**I know it goes differently in the TV-series, but it's bound to happen without Daryl with Rick and others.**

**If it was unclear, the first part was before the end of last chapter and after 'Going back to present', it continued from there...I think this was unnessesary.**

**Rick didn't see Shane, but Daryl :D**

**If you didn't realize, the prison group didn't come back for Daryl, because he had left on his own.**

**Where do you think the Dixons, Van Helsing and Andrea are going? REVIEW!**

**New chapter next week! **

**Check out my other stories and review!**


End file.
